


以爱之名

by ccchs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchs/pseuds/ccchs





	以爱之名

三界之中本为天界最大，奈何七百年前魔教作怪天界败落，一时之间三界大乱，妖界之首蛇族出兵镇压被封为上神与天帝同位。  
  
“上仙，您要起床上早朝了。”门外小仙端着清水颇为焦急，他们上仙要是早朝迟到这一整个兔族都要受到牵连，她们可实在是担待不起。  
  
“怎么？你们家上仙又赖床呢？”朴灿烈身穿黑衣走来，身后的小仙手里还掂着饭盒。  
  
两位小仙对视一眼知道救星来了，纷纷作揖笑着叫了声：“上神。”  
  
朴灿烈轻笑着指了指其中一个小仙手里的小盆，“把这水盆给我吧。”  
  
“欸。”小仙递给朴灿烈嘴里偷笑着。  
  
“怎么了？”朴灿烈问。  
  
他们家上仙性子好，平常就与这些小仙打成一片，这些小仙们自然敢开边伯贤的玩笑。  
  
小仙不敢凑朴灿烈太近，在一旁捂着嘴道：“昨儿晚上仙一直站在门外嘟嘟囔囔的，询话又不肯告诉我们，只瞧着门口。想必是晌午你们吵架心里一直惦记着上神您。”  
  
小仙们嘻嘻哈哈的笑着，朴灿烈了然的点点头指着他们打趣：“小心上仙知道你们告密，准收拾你们。”  
  
朴灿烈不再与她们嬉闹转身踏进边伯贤的卧室，小仙主动把大门带上，彼此对视一眼又偷偷摸摸的笑。朴灿烈无奈的将水盆放到一旁。  
  
床上的人穿着雪白的内衣缩成一团，黑发散落在床上，发困时嘴里哼哼唧唧的。朴灿烈脱了长靴，躺回边伯贤的床上，他搂着边伯贤的肩膀轻轻拍打：“起床了，小兔子。”  
  
刚刚一群小仙在门外嬉笑时边伯贤便醒了，支着耳朵听着门外的动静。朴灿烈刚躺在床上脸颊不争气的红了一半儿，睫毛也颤抖着，他硬逼着自己不许睁眼。  
  
“小兔子？”朴灿烈摸着边伯贤的耳朵，用食指轻轻摩擦着。  
  
“哼哼。”边伯贤哼唧着装作刚睡醒的模样，朴灿烈低头凑在他撅起的嘴巴上咬了一口，反被上仙打了一拳。  
  
“你在这儿干嘛？”边伯贤明显还在赌气，侧过身不去看他。  
  
“来看看我的心肝小宝贝，快起来穿好衣服，不然早朝要迟到了。”朴灿烈帮他拿衣服，把人抱起来坐在床上替人更衣。  
  
边伯贤垂眸，心口不一：“你身为上神，为我一兔族小小上仙更衣，实在是折煞小仙。”  
  
边伯贤故意气他，朴灿烈哪能不知。他大手一挥把边伯贤上朝的衣服碰到一旁的地毯之上。  
  
“上神，该上朝了。”门外小仙着急了。  
  
正巧，朴灿烈盯着边伯贤圆溜溜的兔眼睛吼道：“你去禀告父亲，今日上神与兔族上仙边伯贤因魔族之事前往人间，让父亲不必等候早日开朝。”  
  
“……不许。”边伯贤刚一起身便又被人压在床上。朴灿烈勾着边伯贤耳边的发梢：“我是上神，就是父亲也要给我三分薄面前，区区早朝而已耽误不了什么。”  
  
朴灿烈把人压在床上，准备褪去自己身上的衣物，边伯贤按住他脱衣的手指了指门外：“小仙还在候着呢。”  
  
“不会。”朴灿烈家里的小仙自然懂得人情世故，上神开口他便拉着让人退散百步，任何人不得走入。  
  
“不许生气了。”朴灿烈勾着他的鼻子严肃道：“这么小，怎么生起气来这般难哄。”  
  
边伯贤一听红着脸不肯低头：“你这哪里是哄我，分明是我哄你。”  
  
“对对对，”朴灿烈附和着小兔子的话，把身上的衣服褪去又开始剥边伯贤的内裤：“是你哄我，天气太热我浑身都噪，”朴灿烈紧贴着他的身体，鼻尖划过边伯贤的脖颈，“好上仙，您哄哄我。”  
  
边伯贤舒服的抬起头，衣服被全数剥去。朴灿烈方便又迅速的找到自己心爱的玩意儿，他低头咬着小兔胸前，一口含住小可怜的乳尖。  
  
边伯贤之前平坦的胸部硬是被朴灿烈这缺德玩意儿玩的鼓起来，像是刚刚发育的女子，十分羞耻。可他又耐不住的想让朴灿烈给摸一摸。  
  
朴灿烈躺在他身上张口含着乳尖，还故意将吃的声音放大，边伯贤忍俊不禁半张着口喘，下面没一会儿便湿了。  
  
朴灿烈摸着边伯贤的屁股轻轻捏了一把，“把你耳朵和尾巴放出来。”  
  
“……”边伯贤哼着将耳朵尾巴显现出来，他搂着朴灿烈的脖子让人用力的吃。朴灿烈轻笑一声，用另一只手揉捏着另外的胸部。  
  
朴灿烈用信子替换人舌，信子细长又十分灵活惹得边伯贤湿润双眼一个劲儿的抽搐。  
  
“这么敏感。”即便做了好多次，朴灿烈也实在是忍不住的感叹边伯贤身体的敏感度。他将人背对着自己，攀在他背上顺着边伯贤的后脊舔弄，边伯贤最禁不住他这般玩弄，没一会儿便身体抽搐，高chao了。  
  
朴灿烈最喜欢看他高chao的模样，他让人侧躺着容易揉捏着小兔子的短尾巴，又到前面照顾边伯贤的身下物，两手并用。  
  
边伯贤这时候便有些不满足，他哼唧着收了兔子尾巴，他睁开眼睛埋怨的瞪朴灿烈，“你亲亲我上面。”  
  
朴灿烈失笑，把人揽腰抱起身坐在自己大腿上。这个时候边伯贤比他高一头，朴灿烈把人搂在怀里张口便能咬着胸前乳尖。  
  
他伸出信子舔弄，手附在上面揉捏着。  
  
朴灿烈抬眸看边伯贤绯红的脸颊，说出的话更是让人羞耻，他道：“上仙给不给喂奶了。”  
  
“喂个屁。”边伯贤罕见的骂他，“我没有那玩意儿。”  
  
“可我听外面的小仙说，男人高chao多了就会产奶，况且你这身子又极其容易高chao。”朴灿烈埋头吃，一点都不温柔，声音颇为大，完全没有上神的样子。  
  
“好上仙，给我喂奶吧。”朴灿烈把人哄着，张口含着他乳尖舌头上下舔弄着。“好上仙，求求您了。”  
  
“你弄弄后面。”边伯贤被他折磨的没法，后面湿的一塌糊涂。他搂着朴灿烈的肩膀挺腰把胸送进他口里，一边抬着腰方便朴灿烈进去。  
  
朴灿烈伸进两根手指头让小兔子自己坐着，他埋怨的盯着边伯贤，张口瞧着他：“想吃。”  
  
“我真弄不出来那玩意儿。”边伯贤急的眼尾发红，两只耳朵垂在一旁好不可怜，可偏偏朴灿烈依旧是惦记他胸前的二两肉，怎么也不肯换地方。  
  
边伯贤摆着腰，在他手指上乱动。  
  
朴灿烈看人真着急了才把身下那坚挺的东西放进去，烫的边伯贤猛的抽搐搂紧了朴灿烈的脖子。  
  
朴灿烈拍了拍他的屁股：“你自己动，我继续吃。”  
  
边伯贤无奈的晃着屁股，身体的酥爽传入大脑，软乎乎的声音变得更加情欲。可高高在上的上神依旧含着他胸前不肯松口，轻轻咬着令他又疼又爽。  
  
“朴灿烈！”可真是把上仙逼急了，朴灿烈连忙应了一声把人放倒在床上，一个劲儿的往里面干。边伯贤被顶的一个劲儿的往上跑，他扑腾的伸手要抱。  
  
朴灿烈把人抱着下面不停地往里抽插，边伯贤被爽的头皮发麻抬起头在他耳边喘声。  
  
“你再快点。”边伯贤软乎乎的指挥他。  
  
“行。”朴灿烈拍了拍他的屁股，边伯贤把腿又岔开了一些。朴灿烈一个挺腰，边伯贤惊呼出声，搂紧了朴灿烈的脖子，吓得不肯抬头。  
  
“怎么了宝贝儿？”朴灿烈轻抚他的后背。  
  
“你…用了两…根？”边伯贤声音闷闷的，似乎是吓哭了。  
  
朴灿烈连忙抬起边伯贤的脸蛋儿：“吓着了？”  
  
“嗯…”边伯贤哭的直掉眼泪，抽抽涕涕的让人心疼，下面抽缩的又让朴灿烈上火。  
  
“又不是没用过，怎么还哭哒哒的？”朴灿烈抱着人哄，下面轻微浮动着。  
  
“你之…之前都…会告诉…我的。”边伯贤瘪嘴，生气的不去看他。  
  
朴灿烈凑上前亲他嘴巴，“错了宝贝儿，下次告诉你。疼着了？”  
  
“没有…”边伯贤吸着鼻子摇头，“你……顶……顶到我了。”  
  
朴灿烈彻底松了一口气，原来不是被疼着了，是被爽着了。  
  
顿时哭笑不得，凑上前与边伯贤吃嘴。  
  
“你可真是娇气。”朴灿烈舔了舔他的舌头，下面继续抽动。  
  
边伯贤躺在床上将腿挂在朴灿烈腰间，一双带着情欲的眼睛直勾勾的盯着朴灿烈，小兔子伸出手与朴灿烈十指相扣。  
  
边伯贤颤抖的时候耳朵随着抖动，更是可爱。朴灿烈忍不住凑前摸了摸他的耳朵，下面顶的极深，惹得边伯贤一个劲儿的挠他肩膀。  
  
“唉。”朴灿烈叹了口气在他胸前舔了舔，颇为委屈道：“我这儿可还没吃上奶呢。”  
  
朴灿烈下面快速的抽插，又用信子不断地舔弄乳jian，边伯贤身体突然抽搐，他绷紧了身体爽的眼前发白。  
  
边伯贤轻呼一声，顿时觉得胸前湿热。  
  
“朴灿烈！”边伯贤羞耻的抓着朴灿烈的肩膀，可那人还管他，嘴里换成人舌一个劲儿的舔弄吸吮。  
  
另一个被人理会，只能孤零零的撒在身前，时不时的冒出一些。边伯贤被羞的简直恨不得一头撞死，反倒是朴灿烈心情颇佳的吸吮着他胸前，还时不时的换着吸。  
  
“别急宝贝儿，还有一点。”朴灿烈慢条斯理的将他身上的残渣用舌头清理干净。边伯贤闷闷不乐的盯着朴灿烈，“你不许笑话我。”  
  
“我怎么会笑话你？”朴灿烈把人抱在怀里，回味的抿了抿嘴巴，“宝宝特别甜。”  
  
“你把东西抽出来。”边伯贤被顶的难受。  
  
“我还没出来呢。”朴灿烈亲了亲小兔的嘴巴，把人放倒在床上，他起身撑在边伯贤身上下面快速的抽插，边伯贤无法忍受的喘着气，一个挺身，朴灿烈最终全部将液体留在了边伯贤体内。  
  
朴灿烈把人清理安静后又将人抱回床上，他从身后搂着边伯贤的腰哄人睡觉，他亲了亲边伯贤的耳垂。  
  
从此上神不早朝，也是常事。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
